kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Quimby
Penelope Quimby is a 14-year-old Fairlie and student who attends Lee Middle School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Penelope "Penny" Lee Quimby was born on February 15 to Steven Quimby, a middle school teacher, and Caroline Quimby, a school's music teacher. Penelope loved her parents but was always a troublemaker. Her parents one night lit a campfire, which caught fire again mysteriously. The fire killed Penny's parents but the firemen found her and took her to an orphanage. They said that she had miraculously survived the fire even though her whole bedroom had caught on fire and the only thing left of the house were ashes. When she was turned into an orphanage, there was a small fire in the kitchen where Penny was framed for starting it. The government decided to label her as a Fairlie and they took her to the Fairlie home in Baltimore. They ran some tests and found out that she had pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate fire, hydro-thermokinesis, the ability to boil water and create steam, thermokinesis, and electrokinesis, the ability to create and control lightning. Penelope was labeled as very dangerous and the government only used her as a secret weapon. Penelope eventually found an escape from her cell and ran away from the Fairlie home. She took many buses, a plane, and a few trains to get to Orlando, Florida. She met Wanda Alcott who recognized her as a Fairlie and gave her a home at Disney's All-Star Music Resort in the Calypso Area, where she is protected by Wayne and Wanda. Early Life Much of Penelope's early life was spent in an orphanage until the government came for her and classified her as a Fairlie. Penelope didn't like the Fairlie home because she didn't want to spend her whole life locked up in a cell being studied because she was different. Penelope often tried to escape but she was just abused to remember to never attempt an escape again and she was often used as an example to what happened to those who tried to escape. Penelope one day tried a successful jailbreak. She arrived in Orlando where Wayne Kresky's daughter, Wanda Alcott, found her. She signed Penny up to attend Lee Middle School. Penelope currently resides in the Calypso area at Disney's All-Star Music Resort. Penelope often visits the Disney Parks after dark and has sworn that there is something sinister at play and that she will figure it out and discover the truth. Appearance Penny has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears glasses because she is nearsighted. She has some scars on her wrists because she was abused whenever she had attempted to escape the Fairlie home. Alliances *Wanda Alcott *Wayne Kresky Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Penny is very rebellious. *Penny never gives up. *Penny gives great advice. *Penny possesses pyrokinesis. *Penny possesses hydro-thermokinesis. *Penny possesses thermokinesis. *Penny possesses electrokinesis. *Penny is very intelligent. *Penny can be a bit rude, even though she never intends to be. *Penny is very quick and stealthy. Gallery 250px-Claire_watches_pyrokinesis.JPG Category:Fairlie Category:Student Category:Lee Middle School Student